The Girl From The Star
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Set in World War Two where two children make a friendship work through bars. Based very loosely on The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. Rated M because of the topic and the fact that later it could get very upsetting
1. Chapter 1

**~Hey guys. Right here's the thing. People are getting very confused with my current fanfiction 'The Name Game', so I'm putting that on a backburner just now and starting a new one. This one will get quite upsetting as it's to do with WW2. Kind of like the Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, not totally based on it though. Enjoy. Oh one other thing, it should be in German, but I don't know German so English is a good alternative~**

Chapter 1

"Tony," his father yelled, "Come down here now!"

The nine year old tiptoed downstairs, terrified to make a sound. He stood before his father, a shadow of his six foot frame cast over Tony like a thousand storm clouds.

"Yes father," he said with the upmost respect.

"Dear boy, you look like I am about to give you a beating. I called you down to let you know that I am going to work."

"Yes father, have a pleasant day."

"Oh I will dear boy, I will."

His father walked, gun straight against his arm, to the concentration camp where he was stationed to work for the day. He took great pleasure in fulfilling his duties.

Tony went to the third floor of their beautiful house looking for his mother. He found her in the bedroom, fully dressed and reading a book. He knocked on the door and his mother let him in.

"Mother," he asked, "May I please go exploring?"

"Yes of course dear, just remember that there is a war out there!"

"I'll be careful."

"Ok, then go out and have fun."

The war was no threat to them as all the German soldiers knew Tony's father. Unless he bumped into a soldier from the other side, then he was fine. Even if he did, they would go after his father first.

Tony wandered out of the path to his house and into the forest across from them. He loved going into the forest, it was a calm place where he could do whatever he wanted. His curiosity deepened and he decided to go deeper into the forest, so deep that he managed to come out of the other end, and saw a stone building with metal fences around it. It looked like a prison. He decided to get closer.

There were girls there, and boys. They were mixing. Everyone had shaved heads and the same clothes on. He saw one girl, sitting at the fence. You could tell that earlier she had been crying. As Tony walked up, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Hi," he said from the other side of the fence, "Are you ok?"

"They killed my father and my sister," she whispered

"Who's they?"

"The people who work here!"

"I'm sorry. Why are you in prison?"

The young girl answered, "Because of who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I am a Jew. Can you not tell?"

"My father says that all Jews are bad people, but you seem nice. My name is Tony, what's your name?"

"Ziva."

"That's a nice name. Zee-vah, I'll remember you. I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow!" he said as he ran back in to the forest.

_Only if I live that long, _Ziva thought. She heard a whistle in the distance and ran towards it, hoping this time that she would not be late and beaten again…

**~I know it's probably really bad, and I also know it's not 100% accurate. But come on, I'm 14, I wasn't there! Anyway, thanks for reading, tell me what you think~**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Hey guys. Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and for those asking, yes I am 14. So anyway, unless it's a Friday or Saturday I'm going to stop writing at night because I have so much homework and tests to study for etc. But I will try to write in the morning (like I am just now) so if I have spelling or punctuation errors, it's because I am tired. Thanks (sorry for the babble) x~**

Chapter 2

"Mother I'm home," Tony yelled in his most polite way of yelling. His mother however was downstairs in the kitchen cooking what looked like to be fish and boiled potatoes. Although things were rationed, they were rich, and had a lot of money. They could easily get what they wanted.

"Did you have fun exploring?"

"Yes I met a new friend. She's a Jew."

His mother almost spilled the boiling water over herself in shock and disgust.

"You are friends with a Jew?! Wait until you're father finds out, you will be dead like they will be!"

"Why do you kill them? She seems nice!"

"They are vermin, Tony! Stay away from her!"

"Fine!" Tony said with a pout and ran upstairs to his bedroom and locked himself in it.

It was only a few hours until his father came home and heard the news.

"ANTHONY DINOZZO JUNIOR GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" he voiced rattled upstairs. It was easy to fear Tony's father. He was in the German Army and had a loud, commanding voice.

Tony ran downstairs with fear being the only thing moving his feet. He stood in front of his father. His father used not a booming tone when he spoke this time, but a quieter, deadlier one.

"Listen here boy," he began, slowly, making sure Tony understood every last word, "you do NOT make friends with Jews. You yourself could get killed if it wasn't for me working in these concentration camps at such a high level. Jews are rats. I take pleasure in killing them, and you would too if you were like me."

"But father I'm not like you! This girl is my friend. She told me that you put her in prison because of who she was! And that isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" his father yelled.

Tony ran upstairs, crying, and lay down in bed, tears streaming down his small and delicate face. His father ran up after him, tried to get in his room. But alas, it was locked.

He stayed in his room all night, and all of the next morning. Or so his mother thought. After his dad was away, he snuck out through the third story window in his room. He faced the back garden. In his room, his father always told him to keep a rope, so he did. And now he would use it to escape.

He tied one end of the rope to the end of the bed and sent the rest of it down till it hit the grass. He felt like a Special Agent or something. His legs slid down the rope and he landed with ease. After he managed to get out of the driveway, he knew that he was home free.

Finally, he could see Ziva again. He missed her, and wanted to talk to her. But Ziva wanted to speak to him too. It was nice to speak to someone on the other side.

**~The next chapter will have Tony and Ziva talking, a lot. Ari might come into it too, not sure yet. Thanks for reading x~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey guys, sorry this update took so long! Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 3~**

Chapter 3

He approached the metal bars of the concentration camp where Ziva was. She was with another boy who looked slightly older than her. Tony grew suspicious and wandered over.

"Hello Ziva," he said.

"Hi Tony, see Ari this was the boy I was talking about!" she said excitedly to the older boy.

"Hi I am Ari, Ziva's brother," he said. He looked about fourteen with dark, dark eyes. For his age however, he was tall. Very tall. Almost threatening to young Tony.

"Hi," he said weekly.

Ari saw some of his new friends in a corner. It was easy to make friends here. Some he actually knew before he came to the camp. Ziva and Tony sat down cross legged, either side of the fence.

"Look," Tony said, "I will try to come every day, but my father simply won't let me!"

"How did you get here today?"

"Snuck out a window."

"Oh Tony!"

"What? I thought it was a good idea!"

"It was also a very sweet idea. But do you want to get yourself killed?"

"It won't happen, my dad works here."

"WHAT?!" she yelled, but only loud enough so that herself and Tony could here

"He works here."

"Do you realise what they do to us?!"

"Some of it."

"They beat us, burn us, gas us. They do all this because we are Jews. Or Gays. Or Gypsies. Or what he would call 'perfect'."

"That is just mean!" was all Tony could say.

"TONY!" a voice echoed across the camp. _I'm screwed, _thought Tony. Ziva saw it was a worker and assuming that it was his dad, she ran off to Ari. He was left, sitting himself behind the metal fence.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? TALKING TO THAT LITTLE FRIEND OF YOURS?"

"Dad, if you would just get to know them, they're nice!"

"NO, GET BACK HOME NOW!"

"YOU WILL NEVER LISTEN WILL YOU? YOU WON'T EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND!" Tony stormed off in fury. His dad just didn't understand.

But then he remembered about Ziva. What if his dad punished Ziva? All because of him? What would happen then?


	4. Chapter 4

**~Thanks for the reviews guys. God I have this, The Name Game (which I may or may not continue with), Ziva In Somalia (Back up fic) and a new fic called Ziva In Wonderland (prepare yourself before you read!) to do! Anyway here's Chapter 4~**

Chapter 4

Tony ran back to his mum, bawling at what his dad said, but more at what he knew his dad would do. He said it himself, he took 'pleasure' in killing Jews.

However, he got so far, until a thought came across his mind. _What if I try and help her escape? _

He ran the rest of the way and quietly made his way to the back garden. He picked up a shovel and ran with it, back to the camp.

Once he was back, Ziva looked up at him, almost as if to say, 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Tony!" she said.

"No time to explain. I'm busting you out of here!"

"You think you will get away with it?"

"If my dad doesn't see us…"

He actually got to the other side and got both Ziva and Ari out. They knew that they had to get out of Germany. Luckily, Tony had some food and water to help them survive before they got across the border.

"Ok, France is on the British side, so if we go there we should be fine."

"Are they?"

"Now, after Germany invaded Poland."

"Tony," Ari said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't we look kind of, suspicious? You know, dressed like this."

"It's someone on the other side, if we get there, they should let us in."

They were walking at a quick pace, making sure that they didn't get caught. If Tony's father found out what he was doing, he would send them all to the gas chambers.

Could they get across unseen?

**~Very short, I know. The next few should be better though~**


End file.
